My Love, my obsession
by angels cry018
Summary: After being saved by a weak kid. When he was injured. The Half-vampire half-demon Hiruma Yoichi swore to himself that he'll make sure the kid will be his forever. But forever is such a long time. Will their love end or bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! So this is the first time that I would right an Eyeshield 21 yaoi fanfic. So bear with me alright?**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me because if it did. Hiruma would probably be seriously making out with Sena now.**

**Pairings: HiruSena all the way! Hints of ShinSena, AkabaSena, KakeiSena**

**Series of oneshots of the life of Hiruma as he finds that he is getting obsessed with the pipsqueak called Sena.**

**Obsession**

"_**Even if I have to change my name, hair color and eye color**_

_**Every century I won't get tired because I still won't stop loving you."**_

…_.Rustle Rustle_

The sound of bushes echoes in the night. The sight of someone running can be easily seen if you look at the streets. I just kept running, for my life perhaps.

…_.Bam Bam Bam_

The people were throwing stones at me. I was dodging them easily, until one hit my leg which was injured by a gunshot. I slipped and fell. I tried to stand but my body doesn't want to. I lied there unable to protect myself. I can hear the villagers chanting curses and I can hear all their taunting, their insults.

"_Yeah! You deserve this! For all the people you killed. Die! Die Vampire! You don't belong in this world! Go back to hell son of a bitch!"_

They kept throwing stones at me. I could only block my head. Curses, Insults, Pain… Humans what did I ever do to you? I can't feel my body right now but once I'm healed I'll kill all of you here. You'll see. I'll have my revenge.

"_This is for what you did to my family! Damn you Vampire!"... Bang Bang Bang_

What! I didn't kill anybody. I never even drank any human blood. Why do they blame me then? Perhaps it is because my ancestors killed many humans. They must think I'm one of those typical killer vampires. Who cares if they misunderstood? They don't even bother to listen. Humans are filthy creatures! I shall destroy them.

"_I think he's dead. Come; let us dispose of this body before anything bad happens."_

"_No, don't touch it Your hands might get filthy from its filthy body."_

Ah. They think I'm dead. They guessed wrong. Damn, I can't even move a muscle. No matter, I'll restore my energy first and then I'll take my revenge. Huh? I'm pretty sure it was broad daylight. How come I can't feel the stinging heat of the sun?

"_Hey mister. Are you alright? Are you still alive?"_

I hear a voice. I open my crimson eyes and see a kid no older than 6 staring right back at me. I slowly sat up and was about to speak when I felt a stinging feeling in my legs. I looked down and saw the kid disinfecting and bandaging my wounds. My eyes were wide. '_This can't be true. No one ever helped me before. How could a little kid not run away at the sight of a vampire?'_I thought. I looked at the kid. Fluffy brown hair, I see his eyes Hazel with a tint of chestnut. His skin fair and creamy without any blemish and one could say it was flawless. I didn't notice myself that I was licking my lips at the sight. I wondered _"What would his blood taste like?"_ I shivered at the thought. I never craved for human blood for a long time.

I couldn't help myself. I ruffled my raven hair and finally I said "Hey fucking shrimp. You can stop healing my wounds. I feel better now." The brunette stared at me for a long while until he said "No. Mamori nee-chan said that if somebody is injured I should do my best to help ease their pain. So please, tell me where it hurts ok?" I looked at him surprised and said "Whatever you say fucking shrimp." I can feel him staring at me. "WHAT!" he cowered a little and said "You didn't tell me if you still have ouchies in your body." I stared at him blankly as I kept thinking of one word "Ouchies-Cute, Fucking-Shrimp definitely cute."

I sighed and said "There is one place that hurts but I think you can never reach it. It hurts but I guess it can't be healed." The shrimp looked at me dumbly and said "Where is it then?" I hesitated but complied nonetheless. I pointed at my chest where my heart was placed. I waited for a reaction but instead I received a "Take off your shirt then, I'll do my best to cure whatever is hurting you." He smiled. I lightly blushed but it wasn't noticeable. I followed his request and took off my shirt. He kept putting different ointments, etc. I was surprised obviously, such an innocent child. He bandaged my chest and I felt as though my anger was gone and as though my sadness has been changed to something else. Something, I don't know.

"Mister, did I heal your wound?" I hear the kid say. I lightly smiled and ruffled his mop of soft brown hair. "Hn, I guess you did fucking shrimp. I guess you did." He smiled. He jumped me and I felt that the breath was knocked out of me as I felt the arms of the cute kid. I was fighting if I should hug him back or just leave him like that. My body won as I wrapped my arms around the kid. '_Soft'_

_Inhale Exhale Inhale Exhale_

The kid's scent is driving me crazy. I had to stop all of my willpower not to suck every drop of blood he had. No, the kid is much more valuable for that. I memorized his scent. _Sweet_

"_Sena! Where are you? Sena! Come out now."_

The kid let go of me as I growled in annoyance with the lack of warmth. I can see a pink-haired girl running towards him. I hissed and said "Fucking shrimp, take this. It's a gift in exchange of you fucking treating my wounds. You better fucking take it and never lose it or else." He took it and he wore my necklace. It was a silver chained necklace with a skull charm at the end. Rubies and Bloodstones were carved in it. All in the entire necklace was gorgeous. _'_You_better wear that everyday fucking shrimp. Because I'll find you someday and I won't let anybody take you away from me.__**"Even if I have to change my name, hair color and eye color every century I won't get tired because I still won't stop loving you."**_

**You are my obsession now and I won't let you leave me. Even if you hate me and hate me over and over again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna-san! I'm back! Did ya all miss me! Sorry I wasn't able to update my fanfics… I was kinda busy since school kinda getting hard so I had to focus…**

**Anyway to all the Filipinos! Hey there! Anybody going to the VocaFusion event in Pasig this May? Me and my friends are going? I absolutely adore Vocaloids! Especially Len, Gakupo and Kaito… if you guys are going hope I could meet you guys there. ^_^**

**OH and good news! In two weeks I'm gonna graduate in high school! WOOHOO… ok so nobody cares about my life but whatever I'm happy! I'm going to college! In UST to be precise… :D I'm taking up Advertising Arts. Enough about my useless life since nobody is practically reading this… FOREVER ALONE LEVEL: it's over 9000… TTATT**

**So here's the crappy chapter that I made…**

**Prepare for some MAJOR HIRUMA OOCNESS**

**Chapter 2**

**The Obsession is next to you**

**? POV**

It's been a week since I found that kid and it's driving me crazy. Everywhere I look I see him… smiling at me. It's unnerving… I can't even blink my eyes without seeing him. The kid looks only to be 6 yrs. Old or something… and for me to make him mine he would have to be 18. I can't wait that long. It's only been 168 hours… 20 minutes… 10 seconds… I would have to wait for twelve years more… I have to wait for the right time…

I started leaving the room I'm staying in and took a walk outside… my guard dog Cerberus started to follow me. I growled in warning making it stay in place. I'm perfectly sure I don't need nuisances at this rate. Sitting down under a tree in an empty park, I reached a hand through my pocket and took out the contents I was searching for. Grinning like a fool, I sniffed the foreign object to see if the scent was acceptable. Oh Fuck… I inhaled harder and harder wanting to absorb it inside me if possible. The scent…Oh shit… it's too freaking Heavenly… it's addicting… it's like a drug I can't get enough off… Sniff… Oh God… I have to stop before I turn insane with want. Caressing the object I was sniffing I smiled. It's like he's here. These brown locks of his can serve as a substitute to his absence. Twelve years, I can definitely wait that long, If only for my obsession. I can wait for as long as possible.

I wonder how the kid's doing right now? I mean, he's too nice for his own good. I wouldn't be surprised if he's helped hundreds of creatures and still be as innocent as a saint. Wait a minute, fuck. There are hundreds of creatures in this damn world. If I haven't marked him yet, one is gonna take advantage of it and mark him. I can't let that happen. Especially since there are a lot of them here in this town. A lot of rivals for that kid's heart. I can sense more demons, vampires, angels? And werewolves. I can't let them have him. He's MINE! MINE MINE MINE! Nobody can have him except me. You hear that? Only I can have him. I saw him first! I'd be dead before I let anybody have him. I'd kill anything…

But that doesn't reassure me that he's safe from indecent hands. I have to protect my sweet, sweet Sena but how? While I was rambling in my thoughts I heard a squeal. A familiar sweet squeal. Looking to the direction of the sound I saw the object of my affections running while giggling madly. Growling and preparing for an attack, I thought the little kid was being chased out by killers or hunters. Letting my defenses down, I saw that the kid was just playing Tag with that annoying pink haired girl from last time.

My senses are going crazy then because I swear that I can sense another vampire here nearby. Letting my instincts take control I searched the place where the scent is coming from. I saw Silver hair and deep blue eyes filled with dullness. I think he hasn't sensed me yet or refuses to acknowledge my presence as a threat. I looked into the direction where his gaze landed. I growled. That little shit has the nerve to look at what is mine? How dare he? i was about to prepare to attack when I saw the chibi waving at us, smiling like the oblivious child he is. The annoying Pink wench just stared at us like we were weirdoes wanting to harm them. Can't blame her though, It's obvious that we wanted Sena for ourselves and is willing to harm anybody in our way.

"Oh it's you again! Raven-haired-san! It's a surprise to see you again! Wanna play with us? Is that silverette your friend? Do you wanna play with us too?" He said excitedly. I inwardly grinned and scowled. It's supposed to be only me he thinks about and now this silver haired punk is stealing my spotlight. And the kid thinks were friends. I approached the child and said "My name is Hiruma Yoichi…Actually; I don't even know who that midget is. I see you still remember me even if a week has passed." I smiled at him while ruffling his hair. He smiled at me and said "Of course I do, how can I not? when this pendant reminds me of you every single day! Everytime I wake up the first thing I remember is you Hiruma-san!" Sena proudly said. Being a vampire and half a demon, I'm pretty sure I'm undead. But the moment the chibi said those simple words just made my undead heart skip a beat. Is that even possible?

'He's been thinking of me all this time?' I was grinning like a fool inwardly. But moments like those pretty much don't last that much. Sena waved at the silverette punk and gestured for him to come closer to us. I scowled at him making the silver haired punk smirk. The punk walked toward us making the little chibi smile widely. "Hello there! My name is Sena, what's yours?" The silverette eyed the brunette for a while and scanned his body before giving a smirk of satisfaction. "The name's Riku… nice to finally… meet you… _Sena_." He replied. I'm gritting my teeth at this moment. The little bastard was practically purring Sena's name. How dare he?

"So Sena, what's a little boy like you doing in a place like this?" asked the silver haired midget. Sena pouted and said "I'm not little! Look at you we're the same age and height!" The punk just smirked and ruffled his hair and said "No I'm not. I'm two inches taller than you. And I'm much older… than you think I am." I tched at his statement. Of course he's older. Maybe a hundred years or so? That's normal for vampires to live longer and age slower. Their closeness is getting to me… He has to leave or else the jealousy will well up in my undead heart and consume me. I don't want Sena to see the monster in me.

**Normal POV**

"Sena, why don't you and your pink haired friend go play for a while? I'm just gonna have a talk with Riku here, ok?" Hiruma said keeping a fake smile upon his face. He could see the silverette show a grimace at his words. Sena just nodded his head… oblivious to the deathly aura the two men were giving each other because of him. Mamori just looked back a while to the two strangers who somehow became Sena's friends. Mamori wasn't an idiot… he knows what those men want from her cute Sena. But she isn't giving Sena up to people who wanna hurt him. So she's gonna protect him. But even the reassurance of her resolve won't protect them from the fight the two men were trying hard to hide in front of sweet Sena. So she just dragged Sena far away even if Sena's struggling saying that Hiruma and Riku were still back there and why they didn't just play near them. Oh Sena you're too oblivious for your own good.

Without Sena near… the two men finally can relieve their fury. Grabbing the Kid in his collar Hiruma slammed him to the ground, wrapping his hands around his frail neck. Squeezing tightly but not enough to kill he asked in an enraged voice "What do you want with him?" Riku, just as maddened as Hiruma was, wrapped his hands just as tightly around Hiruma's neck before replying "Same… as you, you bastard…. What right… do you… have over… him? You're…. just a…. half-blood! Half demon… too… you son of a bitch! I heard… about you in… the underworld. You're mother was a succubus wasn't she?" Hearing the last words, Hiruma loosened the grip he had on the neck and just stared hard. Daring him to continue. Riku just continued his rant not caring about the tight grip that was cutting his air circulation. "..And you're… Dad was a… pureblood vampire? How shameful your life was… being a son of a slut who wrecked a family of purebloods. I heard you're mother was a blackmailer too. (AN: couldn't resist… so that's where Hiruma got his blackmailing abilities.) She kept blackmailing you're father for money to keep their affair a secret. But still she told the vampire council now didn't she? And now because of your father's shame you were banished here in the human world? Hahhahaha how pitiful!" Hearing those words, Hiruma clutched his head and screamed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seeing the pain in his eyes Riku just cackled and mockingly stared at him. "You don't deserve Sena… Sena is better off with a pureblood like me… I could give him everything he desires… while you wallow up in despair…" Hiruma stopped screaming and blankly stared at the ground.

Riku thinking he won the battle (if there even was one)… started walking away before he stopped. Hiruma chuckled quietly for a minute before cackling madly and loudly. Riku just looked at him in confusion. Hiruma stopped and stared at him. Riku smirked and said "Finally gone mad half blood?" Hiruma just nodded while saying "He only belongs to me." Riku surprised at his words, did not have time to register the punch Hiruma was aiming at his face. He fell to ground and hit his head. He tried to get up when Hiruma stepped on his back. Hiruma wrapped his fingers around the silver hair and shoved his face to the ground. "What did you say, punk? Sena belongs to you? Well you know what I think? BULLSHIT. He belongs to me! ONLY ME! HE'S MINE GOT THAT? MINE! MINE MINE MINE!" he said while slamming Riku's face to the ground with every word he said.

Flipping Riku to lie on his back, Hiruma stared at his bloody face and laughed. "Who looks pathetic now?" grabbing his hair again he stared hard and said in a demonic voice "Nobody will ever separate us. He will always belong to me. Try to get that in your head pureblood." Riku looked surprised as he can see the insane look in his eyes. His eyes with two different shades of red, a crimson one on his left and a blood red one on his right. Darkening his eyes he replied "I will never give him up to you. I'm just as obsessed with him as you are." Hiruma enraged at his stubbornness clenched his fist and punched Riku's face so hard that blood came out. He was about to land a punch again when gentle frail hands wrapped around his waist and said in panic "Stop it Hiruma-san! Don't fight with Riku!" Calming him down immediately. He just stared at the ground and stared at his blood coated hands then stared at his beloved.

"Riku! Are you alright?" Sena said in panic kneeling on the ground and wrapped his hands on Riku's face which was covered in blood from the wounds. Riku finally recovering from his shock, saw the opportunity and wrapped his hands around Sena's waist and said "I was so scared Sena, Hiruma said he just wanted to talk to me but then he started to beat me up. I don't know what I did wrong. It hurts everywhere Sena." Sena just looked at him sadly and embraced him back. Riku still in an embrace with Sena, smirked at Hiruma before thinking 'now I'll definitely have Sena in no time'

Sena ended the embrace and gently held Riku's face caressing the wounds before saying "Is the pain too much to handle? Where else does it hurt?" Riku wrapped his hands around Sena's and nuzzled his face into them, breathing in Sena's scent. He smiled at Sena lovingly before sending a mocking smile to Hiruma "A little. And it hurts here too." He said before pointing to his chest and navel hoping for some contact with Sena's hands. Sena, oblivious as he is, gently caressed Riku's chest hoping to feel the location of the wounds. Riku just moaned at the contact of Sena's hands on his body, his beloved holding him so gently, it was giving him pleasure. Sena just thought that the moan was because of the pain in his body so he didn't bother to ask Riku.

"Why'd you do it Hiruma-san? Why did you hurt Riku?" he said with tears in his eyes. Unable to look any longer Hiruma just shook his head in denial and ran. He ran far away from the cruel fact that he brought tears in his beloved's eyes and it wasn't because of joy. He ran because he can see how much he ruined everything. He ran because he was so sure Riku will now have Sena to himself. He ran because the chances of Sena forgiving him are so low. He ran because he feared that he was gonna be alone in his life again…. Wallowing in despair.

Mamori just stared sadly at his figure and couldn't help but think how it seems as though it wasn't Hiruma's fault at all. She stared at Sena's surprised face and Riku's seemingly surprised face as well. She just wished she was as dense as Sena right now since She could definitely the triumph and victory in Riku's eyes and how he was trying hard not to smirk as he stared at Hiruma's figure while wrapping his arms around Sena's waist

**Hiruma's POV**

It's been a week once again since I met my beloved Sena once again. A week since I saw the tears I caused and a week since I saw the silver haired pureblood. Sighing loudly I shook my head and once again chose to walk around. The sky seems gloomy today, it seems it's gonna rain soon. I laughed silently at the irony that the sky was feeling my sadness. Even Cerberus seemed gloomy today. I walked around and chose to go to the last place I saw my beloved. Hearing a laugh, I smiled sadly. Seems they're here today. Choosing to hide in the tree, I stared longingly at him. I could see him trying hard to run as fast as Riku. Chuckling to myself, I thought 'If only you knew that you were with a pureblood vampire gifted with vampire speed.'

_Riku just laughed at Sena's failed attempt at running as fast as he was. Truth was he was holding back his speed because Sena would definitely wonder why he was too fast. So he just wrapped his arms around Sena and fixed his form, loving the feel of Sena's skin on his fingers. Sometimes he would last his fingers on some parts of Sena's body wanting to feel more but held back and told Sena exactly what he does when he runs. He thought since Sena was a human he wouldn't be able to run as fast as Vampires do. But when Sena nodded his head and focused with determination. So he ran, and took Riku and Hiruma's breath away once again. Riku shocked that Sena managed to run that fast was almost inhuman. But he knew better, so he just smiled before wrapping his arms around Sena in congratulations. Sena smiled back and hugged back. Riku thought 'Sena never fails to surprise me. I guess this is why I love him so much.' _

I glared at their closeness especially since that pureblood keeps molesting Sena. But the moment Sena ran. I was overcome by surprise. Humans aren't supposed to be that fast. I smiled at Sena before thinking 'This is why I love him too much.' I lost my smile the moment the pureblood embraced Sena. I saw the silverette shiver. Was it because of the physical contact he has with my beloved? He tightened his embrace around Sena before scanning my place and glaring hard at me. Suddenly he smirked at me before whispering something to Sena's ear. I was furious but wondered what he said. Did he tell Sena I was here because Sena was still mad at me? Was Sena gonna hurt me? My thoughts were cut off as Riku kissed Sena's cheek before licking the side of his beloved's lips. My nails were digging in my palms as I bit my lip so hard blood fell down. I was trying hard not to beat up that pureblood again. That insolent silverette! I'll destroy him! My angered rants were stopped when Sena blushed and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

I was pissed off so bad that I didn't even notice the rain suddenly pouring down. I kept looking down at them. Sena ran when the rain fell and dragged Riku. Riku stopped suddenly and smirked at me licking his lips in a mocking manner. I heard Sena call him and he smirked one last time before running after Sena in search for a shelter from this cold hard rain.

I walked silently back to my place, thinking back to the scene I saw earlier. Losing hope I lied down on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes thinking of Sena's cute little face. Then I heard a voice in my head _**'Embrace your inner darkness...' **_ Wondering what it was I looked around before realizing what it was. I clutched my head and said "NO! You're not taking control of me again! It's because of you that I lost control! Get away from my head!" I kept mumbling to myself in an attempt to ignore the voices in my head but alas it failed as the voice seemed to go louder the more I try to ignore it. I gave up and just listened but was careful to not fall to its temptation.

'_**Let everything go…'**_

'_**Don't hold back…'**_

'_**Embrace your inner darkness…'**_

'_**You're no match to a pureblood…'**_

'_**But you have demon blood in you…'**_

'_**Let your true self take over now…'**_

'_**Don't you want him for yourself?'**_

"I do… I want him so bad…"

'_**Then why won't you let go?'**_

'_**Just do it the demon way and he'll be yours…'**_

"The Demon Way?"

'_**Yes… Hiruma… let me take control…'**_

"Will he be mine for sure?"

'_**He'll be yours for all eternity…'**_

"He'll be mine for all eternity…"

'_**Yes… all yours…'**_

"All mine…"

'_**Nobody will ever try to take him away from you…'**_

'Nobody… he's all mine…'

'_**That's right Hiruma… embrace the darkness…'**_

"Embrace the darkness… and he'll be mine to take… mine to… keep…"

'_**Yours… Only yours… he belongs only to you…'**_

"Mine… He's mine… kekekekekekeke…. All mine… kekekekekeke… mine forever… kekekekeke…"

And as Hiruma cackled loudly in his house. He seemed to lose the last bit of sanity left in his mind and let his obsession take over him. Let his inner evil take over. Because whatever happens… Sena will only belong to him and only him. Because Sena is bound to him forever… as is Hiruma bound to his obsession and insanity…

"_Wallow in despair and embrace the darkness… it's the only refuge you'll find in this cruel world."_

**And it's finished… I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this one crappy chapter. I know I suck… I made you wait for a year for this sorry excuse of a chapter. So I put in a RikuxSena in this Chapter. Did anybody notice how evil and sadistic Riku is in this chapter? I'm ranting again. I'm pretty sure nobody reads the author's note anyway… *goes into emo corner feeling forever alone***

**And yes Hiruma does have a lock of Sena's hair... after all he is obsessed with him...**

**So guys… I'm thinking of discontinuing this fanfic… but I can't make up my mind since I keep thinking about you guys… I need some reassurance or something… If nobody minds me stopping the progress of this fanfic it's alright. But if you really want me to continue just say so… or else I'm really gonna stop this fanfic. Whoa… it's gonna be too bad if nobody read this Author's note since seriously If I don't receive a notice of somebody asking me to continue this fic I'm seriously ending this.**

**That's all! Waiting for your answers, **

**-angels cry018-**


	3. authors note

Dear readers, thank you all for your support… I never expected for my fics to get this many readers and reviews O.O… I am surprised and happy…

Unfortunately, this is not an update… and don't worry I am not discontinuing this fic… I'm just gonna tell you all that I'm gonna rewrite this fic… Lol it only has two chapters anyway it's not that hard… I'm not gonna change the whole fic just gonna edit the sentences and such… my grammar sucks when I create a chapter in two hours… LOL

So just wait for me to update and start at chapter one again :D … though it might take a while for me to update since I'm in college now… in an advertising arts course especially so it takes a lot of time away from me…

Once again thank you all for the support… I love you all :"

Happy and overwhelmed with joy,

-angels cry018-


End file.
